


Has vuelto

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Jonathan Kent, Children of Characters, Hurt Damian Wayne, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Chris
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: La fiesta de compromiso de Chris Kent y Damián Wayne es arruinada por Jonathan Kent.*Esto es sacado de una fotonovela llamada: "Futuro Ra'sBru"*MUCHO O'C
Relationships: Chris Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne past, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Harley Kneer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Has vuelto

**Author's Note:**

> Esto un punto de vista más detallado de lo que sucedió en la fotonovela de Facebook. 
> 
> Fotonovela: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?vanity=izayabats&set=a.152555966507599

**Elegante era la palabra correcta.**

**La fiesta de compromiso de Chris y Damián era otro nivel, para la pareja era obvio que su nivel de festejo debía estar al estatus de sus familias, después de todo, sus egos juntos podrían llenar fácilmente el mundo entero. Dios, incluso Bruce sabía que todo lo planeado era bastante quisquilloso para ambos pero estaba perfectamente sincronizado, él no podía estar más orgulloso.**

_-Es increíble, no pensé que realmente cumplieras tu promesa-_ **Wonder Woman miro impresionada cada detalle que habían planeado, bueno, ella solo dio sugerencia, Damián y Chris fueron la última palabra en todos los preparativos.**

_-Nuestro compromiso debe estar a la altura de nuestra futura casa, no veo del porque detenernos en demostrarlo-_ **Chris miraba con orgullo todo lo que había logrado planear con Damián, no lo dudaba, su futuro omega estaría completamente a gusto con su matrimonio.**

_-Veo que tienes un buen gusto Lor-_ **La voz suave pero profunda de la heredera del Demonio hizo que ambos miembros de la nueva trinidad se voltearan.**

**Lor entonces vio a su cuñada, vestido completamente verde jade con decorados en dorado hermosamente armonioso junto con una postura y andar dominante, incluso en un momento íntimo, ella destilaba su orgullo y poder en toda su extensión, no esperaba menos de la hija de Ra’s al Ghul y Bruce Wayne.**

_-Athannasia, veo que te gusta nuestra elección-_ **El alfa no retrocedió, le dedico una leve sonrisa mientras que Hipólita sonría de manera amable.**

 _-Tienes un listo muy alto Zod_ - **La voz se aligero, ese todo era de broma.**

 _-Eso parece, he cumplido con ello por lo que a mí respecta-_ **Sintió satisfacción el kriptoniano mientras la mujer asentía con orgullo, Chris nunca decepcionaba.**

_-Es lo mínimo, mi hermano no se casara con un perdedor, su alfa debe ser lo mejor, Superman cumple con los requerimientos-_ **A su manera brusca de alagar e insultarlo a la vez, Tasha le había dicho que era perfecto para Damián.**

_-Tasha, deja de presionar a Chris-_ **La voz juguetona y carismática de Terry llego a calmar un poco el ambiente, su pequeño cuñado sonreía nerviosamente mientras intentaba alejar a su hermana.**

_-¿Qué tiene de malo?-_ **Contesto algo molesta por la interrupción.**

_-Papá siempre hace lo mismo, hoy no quiero estar salvando a nadie de estar incomodo, déjalos vivir…-_ **Comento un poco molesto, ¿Por qué su padre y hermana eran tan protectores? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?**

_-Enano, no me hables así-_ **Pero Athanassia era terca como su madre, no se rendiría tan fácil.**

 _-Invite a Willian-_ **Dibujando un sonrisa de victoria, su hermana bajaba la guardia y rápidamente admitió su silenciosa derrota, con solo el lenguaje corporal, Terry le indico donde estaba el rubio omega, quien rápidamente fue a su encuentro.**

 _-Desde aquí huelo que la bruja fue acosar a hijo de Oliver-_ **La voz burlona y pesada de Jason hizo voltear a los invitados, la familia Todd venía a felicitarlos.**

 _-Felicidades Chris, papá Clark no pudo venir por tener una misión de la Liga y mamá Luthor te manda esto, dijo que era un presente para tu noche de bodas-_ **Comento mientras le daba un sobre pesado, lo más seguro es que era absolutamente caro, Lex no se caracterizaba en mostrar menos de lo que es y menos en demostrarle a su madre que esta más allá de él, no era muy amigo de Bruce, por lo que se abstenía de encontrarse con él.**

**Esto era normal, Clark y Bruce no les agradaba para nada la pareja de su mejor amigo pero para evitar un conflicto, evitaban juntarse si estaban acompañados, Conner ya había presenciado que pasaba si es que ocurría un encuentro de ese calibre y prefiere que Jason le grite por 2 horas a sentir ese horrible ambiente.**

_-¿Dónde está el enano?_ \- **Jason miro con la ceja alzada al alienígena.**

- _¿Qué tanto ruido haces Todd?-_ **El susodicho apareció detrás de ellos sin previo aviso, nadie se sobre salto, después de todo, al estar tan familiarizado con la familia murciélago podías ser inmune a ese tipo de apariciones.**

 _-Tío Damián, que elegante te vez-_ **La voz de Samantha hizo sonrojar un poco a Damián, su sobrina miraba con admiración a su tío, de hecho, ambas gemelas lo miraban con tanto asombro que podía decirse que lo ponía nervioso.**

**Damián vestía de blanco, un elegante atuendo árabe con encajes dorados que en sus laterales estaban cortados, dando la imagen de un bonito conjunto doble en la parte inferior, incluso Chris se admiró de lo hermoso que lucía su pareja.**

_-Felicidades enano, si te sabes vestir-_ **La sonrisa burlona de su hermano hizo bufar al moreno.**

- _De nada Todd, que bueno que si tienes modales frente a Kent_ \- **Continuo su sarcasmo mientras ambos alfas solo alzaron sus hombros.** **No, ni locos se metían de nuevo a sus peleas.**

_-Te vez fabuloso-_ **En un movimiento super rápido, Samantha abrazo a su tío, casi tirándolo.**

**-Es muy hermoso-** **Para mala suerte de Damián, Natasha también se unión al abrazo.**

**Lo malo de todo esto es que no importaba si eran omegas o alfas, son mitad kriptonianas, su fuerza era lo que le dolía.**

_-Oigan, van a matarlo, no quiero haber usado este traje en vano-_ **La voz de Jason hizo que ambas dejaran a Damián mientras este recuperaba la compostura.**

_-O-Oh, lo siento tío-_ **Se disculparon al unísono.**

 _-N-No se preocupen, controlen un poco más su fuerza-_ **Con una voz algo alterada, Damián les dedico una sonrisa comprensiva.**

 _-¿No puedes soportar un abrazo?-_ **Damián sabia de quien era esa voz, este se dio la vuelta con una mirada orgullosa mientras observaba como Tim se acercaba con su familia.**

_-Demonio-_ **Llamo amablemente al moreno.**

_-Reemplazo-_ **Correspondió con el mismo tono.**

_-Ja, veo que no llegaron tarde-_ **Jason sonrió un poco mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos.**

_-¿Lo ves papá? Siempre dicen que llegamos tarde-_ **La única mujer en la familia Stark-Drake se hizo oír, las malas costumbres nunca mueren.**

 _-Al parecer las malas costumbres son de familia-_ **Damián miro con diversión como el mini Stark se ruborizaba mientras rascaba su cabeza en forma de disculpa, Harley estaba más familiarizado con su atmosfera un poco agria como para molestarse.**

**Para mala suerte, Tony no llegaría hasta más tarde, las misiones con los vengadores eran algo que no estaba en su lista de prioridades pero esto había superado el límite así que tuvo que ir a salvar personas con sus "compañeros". Damián miro con detenimiento todo lo que lo rodeaba, sus hermanos reunidos mientras hacían bromas pesadas y comentarios sobre la comida, sus sobrinos estaban en el salón completamente entretenidos con la música, la convivencia y comida servida, sus padres bailaban amenamente mientras se formaba una atmosfera extraña de cariño y amor… escucho un _“iugh, amor de ancianos”_ por parte de Todd. Sus amigos también estaban en su celebración junto con otras personas cercanas a su familia.**

**Un sentimiento reconfortante estaba en su pecho, nunca pensó que llegaría a este momento en toda su vida, después de todo, estar con Chris fue un largo proceso de construcción de confianza y lealtad para separarlo de su pasado, el camino de la redención no fue fácil, sobre todo porque durante mucho tiempo la sombra de Jon estaba presente en su persona y eso era agradable, nadie le gusta ser comparado con alguien “mejor” que tú.** **Jon fue su primer amor pero Chris era su verdadero compañero, Kent decidió abandonarlo y Zod decidió quedarse, las cosas hablan por sí solas, Chris y él están juntos durante su niñez, adolescencia y adultez, formar una familia era lo más esperado después de tanto, formalizarlo era una decoración bastante pomposa, ellos estaban unidos más allá de las ceremonias.**

**Ambos son destinados.**

_………………………………_

_-QUÉ VIVAN LOS NOVIOS-_ **La voz de Peter Osborn hizo que todos alzaran las copas siguiendo su frase.**

**Damián dibujo una pequeña sonrisa ante ello, Chris lo abrazo levemente mientras le depositaba un beso en su frente, ambas manos se entrelazaron en un apretón amoroso, no podían ser más felices…**

_-Pero qué demonios…-_ **La voz de su padre hizo que sus hermanos dejaran las copas y se pusieran en alerta, su hermana rápidamente fue en dirección a la ventana haciendo una expresión de asombro y frustración cuando miro el escenario.**

 _-¿Qué rayos es esto?-_ **Tasha rápidamente puso sus manos en su arma que se escondía en sus muslos, nunca debía confiarse.**

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_ **Comento Damián confundido, esto hacia que los invitados se pusieran nerviosos.**

_-Los ninja, guardias… están-_ **La mirada de Harley lo dijo todo, toda la seguridad estaba inconsciente, el jardín era un desastre.**

_-Déjenmelo a mí-_ **Zod estaba a punto de caminar al lugar pero rápidamente Bruce lo detuvo.**

- _No sabemos quiénes son, ni que tiene, sea quien sea, saben quiénes somos-_ **La voz profunda de Batman salió a la luz.**

 _-¿En serio? Tenía que ser hoy-_ **La voz de decepción de Terry no ayudo en nada.**

**Antes de que todos pudieran hacer un movimiento o decir algo, Peter Osborn, quien estuvo cerca de la familia todo el tiempo, hizo una señal de “quietos” hasta que grito.**

_-AL SUELO-_ **En un alarido sorprendido y asustado, su sentido arácnido nunca falla.**

**Solo unos segundos después, alguien entro desde el techo, rompiéndolo en el acto, todos los invitados se resguardaron lejos del estallido mientras que las batifamilia y su extensión se puso a la defensiva, quien quiera que sea, el bastardo sabía qué hacer para penetrar la mansión.**

_-Di tus ultimas palabra mald…-_ **La boca de Athanassia se detuvo mientras bajaba un poco el arma que apuntaba al intruso, era imposible.**

 _-Pero… No se supone-_ **Terry fue el siguiente, su batarang se cayó de su mano cuando el polvo bajo de intensidad.**

 _-¿¡Tú?!-_ **La rabia en la voz de Damián hizo que todos miraran al intruso.**

**El símbolo de “S” se exhibió en todo su esplendor, los colores de azul y rojo decoraban al sujeto que había irrumpido en la fiesta de compromiso, un semblante adulto duro y una cicatriz hacia la diferencia del antiguo Superman y el nuevo, si… era él.**

_-¿Jon?-_ **La voz desconcertada de Conner hizo bajar la posición de ataque que cubría a Jason y a sus hijas, quien lo miró confundidas.**

 _\- ¿Quién eres?... ¿Y qué haces aquí?-_ **Quien dio la cara fue Hipólita, en una postura erguida, dominante, seria y formal, con espada en mano, sea quien sea, esperaba que esto no hiciera una masacre.**

_-Hola a todos, hola Dami-_ **La voz calmada y serena hizo revoltijo en el interior de Damián, era él.**

_-Kent, veo que juntarte con seres inferiores te dejo peor que estar rodeados de terranos-_ **La voz furiosa de Chris hizo resonar en el desastroso salón.**

 _-Lor, veo que has superado tu asco a los humanos-_ **Comento en el mismo tono de disgusto.**

 _-Eso no te importa, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-_ **Lor tenía los puños apretados a lo máximo que podía, estaba a punto de molerlo a golpes.**

 _-Vine a ver a Damián-_ **El silencio gobernó la sala.**

**Nadie se movía, todos estaban asombrados, apenas podían creer la falta de vergüenza de Jon, para quienes nunca conocieron a Jon, el extraño era más imbécil de que pensaban.**

_-Tú… hijo de perra-_ **La voz áspera y venenosa de Athanassia se hizo presente, la alfa estaba más allá de la rabia, incluso podía describirse al mismo nivel que Damián y Chris.**

**Tasha le advirtió a Jon que si se largaba, que jamás volviera, él no era bienvenido, nadie que prefiera a unos imbéciles que acaba de conocer a su pareja era digno de una mierda, Damián no era puta ni nada parecido, nadie esperaría hasta quien sabe cuándo hasta que volviera a aparecer. No, nadie merece esta mierda. Haría cumplir su amenaza, le volaría la cabeza a Jon por esto.**

- _Athanassia, baja el arma-_ **La voz de Bruce se hizo presente, Tasha se detuvo de apretar el gatillo pero no de apuntar.**

 _-Madre, este imbécil intenta humillarnos y arruinarnos con esta basura-_ **Las miradas de odio puro eran reciprocas entre Athanassia y Jon.**

 _-Jonathan, ¿a qué viniste?-_ **Intentando de nuevo, Bruce se dirigió directo a Jon.**

 _-Vine por mi novio-_ **Jon hablo fuerte y conciso**.

**Otra vez silencio, el comentario fue tomado por la sala como desagradable y fuera de lugar, la voz de Chico Bestia hizo que todo empeorara.**

_-Viejo, creo que te confundiste, Damián ya no es tu omega-_ **Quien rápidamente cayó cuando Jon lo miro enojado.**

 _-Damián y yo nunca rompimos_ - **Afirmo con amargura.**

 _\- ¿Esperabas que durante 18 años te esperara con los brazos abiertos?-_ **La risa burlona de Chris hizo fruncir el ceño a Jon.**

 _-Esto no es tu asunto... Damián…-_ **Cuando este intento acercarse al moreno, Bruce le cortó el paso.**

 _-Jon, debemos hablar, las cosas han cambiado desde hace un tiempo…-_ **El omega no se dejó intimidar, dios, ¿Por qué Jon vino aquí primero en lugar con su madre?**

 _-Muévete-_ **El alfa estaba perdiendo la paciencia.**

_-¿O qué?-_ **Esta vez, la voz agridulce de Damián hizo que Jon se detuviera, en todo momento estuvo en silencio para poder procesar el shock de volver a verlo.**

_-¿Vas a lastimar a mi madre embarazado? Kent, déjate de mierdas, lárgate-_ **La voz llena de desprecio hizo resonar en el interior de Damián.**

 _-Damián, yo-_ **Pero Damián se había dado cuenta de algo, el Jon que idealizo durante todos estos años dejó de existir, el ya no estaba, paso mucho tiempo con personas de su mismo poder y por más que fuera un hibrido, él no era para nada humano, se alejó de todo concepto de humanidad que se une al símbolo que carga con orgullo en su pecho, no… este es un Jon de Legión, ya no es el Jon que conoció.**

_-Me voy a casar con Lor, arruinaste mi fiesta de compromiso-_ **La cara de Jon era una mezcla de muchas emociones mientras que Damián solo encendía la chispa del odio.**

_-Vienes aquí a destruir la casa de mi madre, pones en peligro a mi familia y la salud de mi hermano por nacer…. Y exiges que te tome en cuenta… ¿Quién te crees?-_ **Pregunto fastidiado, enojado, confundido.**

_-No eres Jon Kent, ¿Quién eres?-_ **La voz llena de decepción hizo aún más incómodo y doloroso todo.**

 _-Damián-_ **Cuando Jon intento acercarse, este retrocedió.**

_-Aléjate de mí… Regresa por donde viniste-_ **Los ojos verdosos de Damián se estaban humedeciendo, se retiró de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.**

**El mejor día de su vida se convirtió en el peor de su existencia…**

_-Gracias imbécil, ya estarás contento-_ **La voz irritada de Athanassia se hizo escuchar, aún seguía apuntándole.**

 _-Jon, es mejor que regreses con tu madre, como viste, este es un mal momento para que este aquí-_ **Bruce prácticamente le dijo “ _lárgate o no voy impedir que te maten”,_ sin más, Jon voló lo más rápido que pudo de ese lugar.**

**Chris fue directo a seguir a Damián, Bruce solo suspiro pesadamente, será un fastidio disculparse por todo, sus invitados no tenían que presenciar esta mierda.** **Esta velada termino con un mensaje escrito por Harley para su padre, “papá, pelea en la casa de mi suegro, ven ahora”.**

**Author's Note:**

> Descarte mucha violencia, situaciones incomodas y detalles que a nadie le importa.


End file.
